Drunken Stupidity
by HanaPon
Summary: It was all Descole's fault, now everyone was drinking. But then again, it wasn't so bad for the Masked Gentleman and young little Crow... MGxCrow. Mild language. Contains characters from The Specter's Flute and Mask of Miracles.


"Drunken Stupidity"

FANFIC BY: Rpers from The-Tumbling-Puzzlers on tumblr. Adaptation by myself.

WARNING: Please excuse the adaptation, it was originally a person-to-person reblog style roleplay on tumblr. I've attempted as best as I can to make it sound more natural flowing.

Note that characters are depicted by the roleplayers, and may not be completely in character due to lack of information about characters released in other countries outside Japan. Story took place under the pretense that Jean Descole decided to start drinking, and everyone joined in and experienced their own scenarios. This is merely one of the many events that was taking place during the drinking time.

Jean Descole, arch nemesis to the world-renowned Professor Layton, was currently indulging in a few drinks. However, several others also decided to join in and drink themselves, all participation in separate side events. This fan fiction takes place between the Masked Gentleman and Crow. Crow is tasting alcohol for the first time while the Masked Gentleman does nothing but mostly tease young Crow.

* * *

><p>The Masked Gentleman sat at a nearby bar table, drinking wine quietly by himself, his golden mask seeming to hold a deeper golden hue in the dim lighting of the few working incandescent bulbs above. Despite being in a bar, a stereotypically grungy and run-down sort of place, the Masked Gentleman was an impeccable dresser, wearing a prim and properly fitting white suit which, surprisingly, remained unstained and purely clean. Just then, however, below the mask, the Gentleman's eyes landed upon young Crow who was suddenly standing before him. If the mask could grin any wider, it would have at that point, the smile already awkwardly large as it was.<p>

"Want to join~?" the Masked Gentleman asked in a sing-song type of voice. He held out, rather unexpectedly, a whole bottle of wine to the young lad, rather than a simple glass. The Masked Gentleman obviously had no consideration for age, however, for he seemed completely unabashed at the idea of offering alcohol to someone who was underage, and a minor no less. Crow was silent a moment, staring at the bottle with his usual blank yet intense stare, before looking up at the Masked Gentleman. He finally rolled his eyes, letting out a mixture of a sigh and a groan.

"Fine." he practically spat. He adjusted the scarf around his neck over his sweater before fixing his hat as well, so his bangs would fall properly over his left eye. Meanwhile, the Masked Gentleman pulled out a glass from what Crow could have assumed was thin air, yet was smart enough to know that he most likely had it stashed somewhere as an extra either for himself or for this situation: a guest.

The masked man began to pour the young boy a glass, the liquid making little to no sound as it flowed into the glass. The color was that darker than blood, looking almost black, yet it still shone a bright and fiery crimson in the dying light above them. As Crow's line of vision matched up with the gentleman's own that hid behind his mask, he felt a jolt surge through him. What was that look? Despite wearing a mask, the suited man's gaze pierced through him, bearing a sightless hole of exposure in his soul. He looked away as the man finally spoke up, "Don't listen to Descole, he just doesn't like to share." His voice still held the annoying yet charismatic tone, almost as if singing each time he spoke.

The voice was velvety, flowing as though molasses out from behind the mask, like pure liquid seduction. Crow looked over at the man. Of course, he had been referring to the earlier incident when Crow had attempted to have Descole share with him. He had been denied, though, as he figured he would have done. Crow let out a light chuckle through his nose, shaking his head.

"As if he'd like to do anything nice for others. Can't say I blame him though." he responded as he took the glass from the other, letting it sit in front of him. He didn't touch it yet. Perhaps he was summing it up before consuming it? One couldn't tell, but he looked at the glass with a slight intensive gaze.

"Yes, yes, I know how you both are." the other replied. Crow looked up finally after several moments only to find the Masked Gentleman drinking his wine out of a bendy straw. He almost laughed at the peculiar sight. Of course the fellow would have something of the sort, if it meant preventing the need to take off his mask even in the slightest. Yet it slightly irritated him to see him do such a thing. If the man dressed like a gentleman, why did he have no class? He was half tempted to reach right over and pull the damned thing off of his face.

However, before he could act upon his urges, loud sounds of a woman shouting her anger and frustrations out interrupted his train of thought. Crow looked away again to see a woman in yellow, looking very intoxicated, sitting beside Descole. He rolled his eyes, bringing his gaze back to the unfamiliar gentleman, who was finishing off the glass. The Masked Gentleman tilted his head as he removed the straw from the crevice of his mask before asking in his overly chipper voice, "Why do you look so grumpy, Crow?"

Crow was silent as he gave an almost pouting looking face, sinking slightly lower. "I'm not…" he murmured quietly, glancing away before taking a drink of the wine for the first time. It was rather obvious that the young boy wasn't used to the burning sensation of the wine, for he made a slight uncomfortable face as he forced the beverage down.

"Not used to the taste are you?" the Masked Gentleman teased with a slight chuckle, already having drank most of his second glass of wine through the same straw again. Crow scoffed, leaning back on the stool with a very grumpy expression.

"It's not often I get my hands on some alcohol." He paused, giving a shrug as he twisted the glass round and round between his fingers. "So I guess not." he finally finished, taking another unpleasant sip.

"You get used to it~" the man in the mask replied, looking between the bottle and the glass before swapping the straw into the bottle. "Honestly, we never get to have fun like this~" he continued, taking the liberty to go ahead and start sipping away at the whole bottle. Crow narrowed his eyes slightly as he looked around. A waitress was walking past them with a new bottle of wine on her tray along with some drinks. Stealthily, he reached over her shoulder and snatched the bottle without her noticing, turning back to face the other man. He took the bottle and smashed the top off against the tables edge, wine spilling out before he filled his own glass again.

"You say this is fun?" he asked with an eyebrow raised as he set the broken bottle on the table with a light hollow thud. The man at the opposite side of the table gave a light giggle before removing the straw again to speak.

"Yes~ It's relaxing when the alcohol starts to work~" he answered, sighing as he finished off the bottle. Crow was sure that if he could see his face he would have a wistful look, longing for more wine. "Well, that didn't last long at all…" Crow wasn't surprised by the statement. The gentleman has practically been inhaling everything he drank, the wine being gone within minutes of him starting. So much for the idea of savoring the taste.

"I really wouldn't know, I've only been buzzed maybe once or twice. I probably don't even remember. Crow noticed, however, the Masked Gentleman's face moving back and forth, as if observing him. He then realized it wasn't himself the man was looking at, but his bottle. He rolled his eyes, making no move to offer as he continued saying, "What? You're out and not buzzed enough?" The other held out his straw.

"Just a sip~?" he pleaded in his honey sweet sing-songy voice. Crow let out an exasperated groan. He looked him over, seeing that the man was most definitely already tipsy, seeing as his movements were rather delayed and he kept swaying. He sighed, smirking a bit before re-filling his glass halfway or so before handing it over to the other. It was rather amusing to see the masked figure in a state, he had to admit.

"I can already tell you're starting to get a little tipsy yourself, old man." Crow said, watching the other take the glass what he slightly hoped was gratefully.

"Hrm~?" The masked man replied, sticking his straw into the glass before taking another blissful sip. "Oh~ Well it does seem sow~" he said with yet another chuckle. Something about that laugh was unsettling in the pit of Crows stomach, yet he could never become tired of hearing it. Crow snickered in response, taking a quick drink form the broken wine bottle, careful to not cut his lips in any way on the glass.

"It's almost funny to see you this way." he said, shaking his head at the older man. The masked man's body language showed that he was taken aback, or even offended.

"Your face is funny…" he said in a rather pouting way, unable to come up with a good comeback. It was almost like a child trying to back-talk an older sibling, except in this situation he were the older out of the two. However, he was rather uncoordinated from the wine, as he began to struggle getting the straw through the hole in his mask. "Tch. Why are there three of them…" he grumbled, rather frustrated that he was unable to access his precious drink. Crow, however, continued to drink quietly, ignoring the masked man for the moment. He noticed, though, that his own senses were becoming sluggish and hazy. He sighed, sitting back as he felt more and more of the wine take effect.

"You're drunk." Crow spat at the other, rubbing his forehead for a moment to attempt to have his sense function just a little longer. The Masked Gentleman, still fiddling with his straw to get it to insert into the mouth-hole of his mask, replied:

"And shoon yew will be too~" After several more moments, the older gave up on the straw, tossing it to the side. If he could be any more smug, Crow imagined he would be. However, Crow laughed at the other, amused at his suffering.

"Don't think sooo." Crow answered back, taking another drink before carelessly tossing the empty bottle away. The Masked man watched as it fell to the ground shattered. Some people jumped at the sudden and abrupt sounds, while others, namely the loud and annoying yellow-coated woman, weren't phased in the slightest. He stared at it for a moment before shrugging and leaning on the table again.

"Well, yew drank a looot~" he chimed, looking at his unfinished glass before lifting up his mask, showing only his mouth so he could finish the last of the wine. Crow glanced over, just in time to see the mask being lifted, and he delicately raised an eyebrow. The masked man soon finished, looking rather pleased he was able to enjoy more of the beverage. "Descole shouda brough moooore." he whined in a rather childish tone. However, Crow was still irked with a throbbing curiosity, wanting to see more of the man's face. He was enchanted, to say in the least, by the small sight of even a fraction of his face. Finally Crow sighed, leaning back again.

"I think you've had enough." Crow spat.

"I'd like more though~" the older whined before yawning.

"Well we don't got anymore." Crow shot back.

"A shame~" the man paused, chuckling. "You seem frustrated~"

It was, sadly, true. Crows temptation and curiosity were bubbling and growing larger with each passing moment, the urge to reach over and rip the mask off almost too great. He almost growled in anger, wanting to do the deed, but to chicken to act on it at that very moment. However, after several moment of the masked man gazing at him silently, Crow swallowed the lump in his throat and reached forward. His eyebrows began to knit together as he touched his mask over the tiny table between them, grasping a hold on the surprisingly warm metal. He pushed up ever so slightly, moving more and more upward until he managed to get the mask just above his eyes.

The now unmasked gentleman shot his hand up, grabbing Crows wrist. Crow flinched a bit at as his wrist was snatched, denied the privilege of seeing the face behind the mask any longer. He gave a small flushed pout, acting under the very obvious influence of alcohol as the older one pulled his mask back over his features. He merely chuckled mockingly at Crow's response, enjoying seeing the young boy squirm.

"I figured that was far enough for you~" he teased, releasing the young boys wrist free. Crow looked up at him in almost longing, wanting to still, see, the face under that golden mask. He hadn't glimpsed long enough, not enough to be satisfied. His face had been mesmerizing, tempting Crow in every means possible, yet it had been taken far too early.

"I wanted to see more…it…was pretty…" Crow mumbled, his words slurred from the alcohol. The Mask's grin seemed to grow even wider. Was it just a hallucination? Crow was too disoriented to contemplate this, he merely shook his head as he continued to watch the older one.

"I appreciate the compliment~" the masked man then chuckled bewitchingly, tapping Crow's nose playfully as he chuckled. "Perhaps another time~ When we're both not drunk~" he suggested, hoping the younger boy would take the offer. He didn't want to take advantage of the younger one under such circumstances. Crow continued to pout, however, wrinkling his nose before he finally spat:

"Fine." He let his hands finally fall from the shimmering golden mask, and instead went over and sat on his lap rather boldly, muffling incomprehendable words into the purple cravat. The Masked Gentleman made no move to refuse him. Rather, he gladly accepted the physical contact and pet his fluffy hat rather amusedly.

"I can see why you never get drunk~ Have a little patience, hmm~?" he murmured in a low, yet distinctively clear honey-sweet voice. Crow moved his head up slightly as the man continued to pet the top of his head, giving a small smile; whether it was out of genuine pleasure or his current state was rather moot.

"That's whyyy…I'm going to wait 'till… we're not drunk." He sat up in his lap slightly, raising his arms to link his hands behind the masked fellows neck. "Like thiiis." The older, however, tilted his head slightly.

"I hope you won't regret that while sober, mon petit corbeau~" He kept Crow close and comfortable in his lap, returning a small hug to the little one. Crow merely shook his head, holding his smile as he removed his hands from behind the masked man's neck. Rather, he moved his hands just below his jaw, resting gently along the neck.

"I won't regret thaaat…" he cooed softly. He paused, however, taking a minute to gather his thoughts, as they were being delayed due to being under the influence. "But thisss…. Maybe." With a lack of hesitant judgment, Crow moved his thumbs up underneath the rim of the golden mask, pushing it upward just enough to lean forward and press his lips against the others, placing a chaste kiss almost greedily. The man made no move to stop him this time around, and felt the warm metal of the mask slide up his face. As their lips met, however, he felt a small amount of blood rush to his face and heat his skin almost unbearably. One couldn't tell though, if this was due to Crow's actions or his previous condition, though he did feel a smile spread across his face as their lips held locked and connected.

The kiss had to end, however, sooner or later, and the Masked Gentleman was afraid of letting anything else happen besides the kiss. He was happy, however, to have had such an experience with the interesting younger one. "So it's like that, hm~? I hope you don't plan on me forgetting this tomorrow… because I won't~" he murmured quietly into Crow's ear before chuckling in the sweet seductive way he had been all night; his voice however was even more alluring after such a feat.

Crow pulled away as the other spoke, a small splash of color evident on his face. His smile faltered slightly as his eyebrows knit together yet again. It couldn't hurt to ask, could it? Especially after such a connection? He bit his lip warily before speaking up, "Can I… see again?" Much to his surprise, his voice faltered before he finished with a mumbled, "I-I don't… want to forget either…" The Masked gent raised an eyebrow underneath the mask, a coy smile growing on his lips.

"Ah, my face~?" he asked, before thinking about it quietly. What could be the harm in showing one little young lad? Certainly the consequences wouldn't prove too drastic. "Well, as long as you don't tell anyone~ It's a _secret._" He figured at this point that Crow wouldn't remember it perfectly when sober in the morning. Besides, he had asked rather politely. And _cutely._ He took Crow's hand and set it on the edge of the mask, encouraging him gently. "Go on~"

Crow blinked in response. He was expecting to be denied of seeing his face again, but this worked too. Better in his favor then not. The young troublemaker felt his face flush slightly as his hand was set onto the warm metal of the mask, purposely placed for easily removal. Crow was silent for a moment as he braced himself, letting out a deep breath he hadn't realized he had been holding. He finally gave a nod, both in response to keeping his identity a secret, and doing as he was told. With hesitation, and trembling fingers, Crow slowly and delicately lifted the mask off of the older gentleman's face.

The mask came off rather easily, and the face beneath it smiled confidently, his eyes beaming in a strong ego and temptation. "See what a little patience does?" He cupped his hand under the young lad's chin, giving him a quick kiss on the forehead. "Not so hard was it~? Though… what if I had been an alien, hm~?" he asked the younger curiously, bringing his face in close proximity to the other's so sinfully close yet miles away.

Crow paused, feeling his face flare with heat as he was at a loss for words, catching himself staring. The blush, evidently, only intensified as his chin was held, flinching at the kiss that was pressed against his forehead. He then stared at him as their faces were brought dangerously close, yet nothing followed.

"…Ah…" he let a small frown come across his features, setting the mask aside. "That… doesn't matter… You're not an alien." He hesitated, bringing his hands up to touch his face again, reassuring himself that the face he was staring at was truly real. The unmasked man brushed a lock of the younger one's hair out of his face, chuckling.

"You're beet red~! It seems the wine is still having an effect on you~" he said with a sweet chuckle. At the touch of Crow's hands, he found himself leaning into his hands in a pleasant bliss, enjoying this boy's company far more than his statues. Crow, however, let his face twist into a small pout, making his alcohol intake obvious as his eyes, both of them now visible, gave him away, being slightly hazed over.

"You're… sober? That's… that's nooo fair." Crow was pleased, however, that the other was pleased too.

"I was never that drunk to begin with~ It takes more than that for me to completely fall apart~" The man could tell that Crow was completely wasted due to the smell emanating off of him. Crow frowned, pouting a little at the gentleman for having led him on in such a lie. He soon forgave him, however, as he leaned up and let their breaths mix together before kissing him a second time. The unmasked man leaned into the kiss rather hungrily, grabbing Crow by the back of the head. The man had to stop himself, however, and released the young boys lips as he reached for his mask and replaced it on his face. "I think that's enough for today. It would be best for you to wait until you're sober." He then leaned in and whispered huskily in his sweet as sugar voice, "I would hate to take advantage of this, I'd rather you be completely aware of your actions. It's _much _more fun that way~"

Crow frowned at the shortness of their kiss, pursing his lips into yet another pout. However, he was quick to drop the expression on his face, cheeks flushing pink as he bit his lip, nodding in compliance and understand at the words the man had breathed into his ear.

"F-Fine." Crow muttered, letting his hands drop again. He then shuffled around in the man's lap, making himself comfortable as he sat contently, giving the Masked Gentleman a hug, as well as tucking his head underneath his chin. "…But I don't want to leave. I want to… sleep like this." he finally said with a yawn, his words slurring together as he leaned into him.

The Masked man merely chuckled, patting him on the head once more just has he had done earlier that evening. He brushed his palm over Crow's forehead to lift up his bangs and move his hat just as he moved his mask above his lips, placing a gentle kiss on his forehead before replacing everything as it should be. However, they couldn't stay in the bar if Crow wanted to sleep as such. He needed to bring him somewhere where he could rest contently with him. What other choice did he have other than bringing him home? He placed his arm under his back and under the crook of his knee, lifting him up as he stood up and slid off the table's stool.

"Then sleep, mon petit corbeau noir~ I'll have to do nothing but bring you home with me." he said softly into the young boys ear as he nuzzled closer to his chest, his hand clinging to the mans purple cravat. He walked out of the bar, careful not to disturb the little one in his arms as he stepped lithely against the cold concrete, whispering sweet nothings in his ear the whole trip to the man's flat.


End file.
